narafandomcom-20200215-history
House Siegsvard
The great House Siegsvard was founded in the year 1409 ATF by William Von Siegsvard William Von Siegsvard forged a Grand kingdom out of the Island of Tygaria in the year 1425 ATF. In the year 1475 William Von Siegsvard died in a warrior revolt due to a stray arrow hitting him in the left eye and puncturing his brain cause mass internal bleeding in the battle of Hope's Peak In the year 1480 after his son William Von Siegsvard II was Crowned King after he took over the army and won the Warrior Revolt. He then started Military and Civilian Reforms that he promised as a term for the of the peace treaty. He then ruled for the next 30 years and died at the ripe old age of 46 in the year of 1510 ATF. Over the next 3 Rulers nothing significant happened until the death of William Von Siegsvard the V Who was Proceeded by his Son Frederick Von Siegsvard I in the Year 1625 ATF. In the year 1630 ATF Frederick Formed the Bravos Company in an attempt to get Justice for the Murder of his Family and the Massacre of Tygarian Square, which was committed by Yurakian Mercenaries. He was forced to form a Mercenary company known as The Bravos Company who's loyalty and skill was unmatched sadly they were few in numbers and this would eventually come back to bite them in the ass He also had over 200 refuges and disgruntled citizens from all over Nara join his newly reforming Nation. In the year 1640 ATF Frederick Von Tygarian was forced to become a vassal of The Duchy of Liuzzi. He agreed only because he could not get revenge if he was dead sadly this forced him to surrender Tygaria in exchange for the province Nehouse and to hand over two thirds of his current treasury. this upset Frederick but he had to do what he had to do. In the year 1645 he had received over 50 letters from his former subjects and fellow Tygarians stating their new overlord, stating things as " they are forcing us to house and feed their soldiers on our own coin without compensation." or "We are going hungry and dying of malnutrition as the soldier get all the good food and drink." or "We are expected to treat our Lord and his men like Gods despite our religious beliefs all who do not are executed for treason and Being a heretic." etc etc.Frederick then got his lords permission to "Rise up in Rebellion" as to not make his liege look like a Promise breaker and not dishonor himself.. Unfortunately this was a trap and Frederick was betrayed In the Year 1646 Frederick was cornered and burnt down all assets farms taverns homes everything, then his men ordered his men to commit Seppuku and seeing this all the peasants believed they were doomed and followed soon. Once all was said and done Frederick Stood on the only Dock and watched as the whole region was ablaze and knowing nothing could stop it now then committed Seppuku. in reality the man who killed himself was Frederick Von Siegsvard's double and Frederick had snuck away with a small contingent of 1,00 of his strongest and most loyal men by stowing away in a merchant ships of a neutral merchant Company known as Brettish Trade Syndicate. Over the next 390+ years the Siegsvard House hold has been in hiding not sure if they're enemies were still looking for them or not but not taking the chances. it is now 1919 U.O and Frederick Von Siegsvard is Sixteen years of age and is now ready to put an end to all this hiding and has started to plot revenge for the wrong doings against his House and will stop at nothing to achieve this goal. In the year 1919 he reclaimed the lands of his ancestors without any protest from any factions and now resides and rules Tygaria like the many Siegsvards s before him.